The Search For Harry
by Gweniviere
Summary: When Harry is kidnaped by Wormtail, Hermione and Ron set out to find him, meeting some old friends, as well as some new ones on the way.
1. The Disappearance

The Search For Harry  
by Gweniviere  
Email: queen_potter_freak@hotmail.com  
Category: adventure, romance, humor  
Keywords: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Lupin   
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: All the Books  
Summary: When Harry is kidnaped by Voldemort, Ron and Hermione set out to find him, meeting some old friends, as well as some new ones on the way.  
  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author's Note: I would like to dedicate this to Kelsey, who brought FictionAlley to my attention.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - The Disappearance   
  
  
  
  
"Don't be a fool. How can we possibly capture the boy? He is too closely guarded. And especially while he is at Hogwarts. You are mad to try to attempt this." Said Lucius Malfoy, not looking up from his desk.  
  
"Yes, but Lucius," said the man standing in front of his desk, nervously playing with a hat, which normally covered his balding head. One of his hands shone brightly; it looked as though it were made of metal. His nose was pointed and rat like, and his eyes small and watery. He was dressed in a black traveling cloak, which was lopsided. "This is a very good plan. If we could just nab him while he is out during quidditch practice, you know he plays-"  
  
"Of coarse I know he plays quidditch you fool! Honestly, Wormtail, do you take me for a dunce?" Lucius asked, now glaring at the man, Wormtail, icily.   
  
"No, I just thought . . . " Wormtail muttered in an undertone.  
  
"Speak up you prat! Mumbling is a sign of weakness! And we all know what The Dark Lord thinks of weakness." Lucius Malfoy smiled cruelly at his guest. Wormtail said nothing, though there was plainly fear in his eyes. If his master were to think he was showing weakness, Wormtail would find himself in a great deal of trouble. Lord Voldemort was already mad at him for failing his plan to capture Harry Potter last year. This was his chance to prove that he could in fact bring to his master his greatest enemy.  
  
"So, explain this, plan, of yours to me in detail. I'm quite sure there will be some major flaw somewhere, but that can be fixed." Lucius Malfoy said, propping his chin on his hands.  
Wormtail's face relaxed a bit, relieved that Malfoy was at least going to hear him out. "Well, it goes like this. As I was saying, Potter plays on his house quidditch team." He said, excitement playing across his face.  
  
  
* * * * * *   
  
  
"Whoa! Watch it there, Harry! You almost knocked me off my broom!" Ron said, clutching the handle of his broomstick as a blur of scarlet streaked past him.  
  
"Sorry, Ron. Thought you're, um, shoe was the Snitch." Harry said, grinning. He had fully intended on almost knocking Ron off his broom. Ron needed the distraction, he seemed to be very uptight tonight, and Harry wasn't in the mood to deal with that. He wanted to have some fun.   
  
"Oh that's very funny Harry, really, just hilarious." Ron said, trying to concentrate on the practice. They had been out here for half an hour and had accomplished very little. The first snow of the season had fallen last night, and continued throughout the day, making it very hard for most students to concentrate on anything in particular. The entire team were busy laughing and flying around, swooping down toward the ground to get big handfuls of snow to throw at one another. Even Harry, who, being captain, usually kept everyone focused on quidditch, was throwing snowballs with the rest of the team.   
  
"Why don't we straighten up and get some practice done?" Ron yelled out, though no one heard him.   
"What for?" Harry yelled, throwing a snowball at him. Ron ducked angrily.  
  
"What for? What for? I'll tell you what for! We've got our match against Ravenclaw coming up, and we need to practice! Cho is captain this year and she's made some definite changes! We need to practice!" Ron cried in desperation.  
  
"Oh come on Ron! Lighten up a bit, won't you?" Harry called, throwing another snowball at him. Why couldn't he just let it go and have some fun for a change?  
  
"You know what Harry? I'm sick of you and your stupid games!"  
  
Ron, thoroughly annoyed, decided to give up and landed roughly on the ground. He'd had enough, he was going to make some use of his time and get his divination homework done, regardless of what Harry was doing.  
  
"Hey- Ron! Where are you going? I thought you had quidditch practice?" Hermione came to a stop in front of him.   
  
"I don't see the point in trying to make him play, so I'm not going to try anymore. If anybody actually notices I'm gone, I'll be in the common room." And with that Ron left Hermione shivering in the middle of the grounds.  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
"Harry!" Hermione shouted, once she reached the quidditch field. Harry, seeing Hermione, dived for the ground, landing smoothly, but slipped on the thin layer of snow.  
  
"Whoa! Hey Hermione. What's up?" He said cheerfully. His checks, nose, and ears were red from the cold, contrasting nicely with his green eyes. He had bits of snow in his messy black hair.  
  
"Well, Ron doesn't seem too happy with you." She replied seriously. Hermione stared hard at Harry. It was quite odd for Ron not want to mess around with the other players. It was Hermione's job to keep them on task. "Harry, why aren't you practicing?"  
  
"Well," Harry thought of an answer to settle Hermione. "Er, I don't know. It's the first snow! I guess we all just want to enjoy it!"  
  
"Ron isn't enjoying it. He just went up to the common room to work on divination. He must be really mad if he's actually doing divination homework." Hermione said sternly, reminding Harry of Professor McGonagal.   
  
"So, what you're saying is I should go up and apologize to him?"  
  
"That is exactly what I'm saying." Hermione said, feeling very proud that she could convince Harry so easily.  
  
"Ok. It's getting dark anyway." Harry said, turning to the rest of the Gryffindor team. "Let's turn in! It's dark!"  
  
The team flew down and dismounted, slipping slightly as Harry had. They started walking toward the school, when Harry's broom suddenly flew out of his hand and back toward the quidditch field. They all stood and looked at it, utterly bewildered. Firebolt 3000s didn't just suddenly take off on their own  
.   
Harry shrugged. "I'll go get it. You don't have to wait for me." He turned back and ran to the field.  
  
"Harry, I don't think that's a very good idea!" Hermione called after him. She and the team stood, watching Harry enter the stadium. Hermione shivered slightly, wishing she had remembered her cloak. She was just thinking of a warming charm Professor Flitwick had shown her, when there was a heart-stopping crack. It had come from the quidditch field. She looked at the others, and then sprinted down to the field, calling Harry's name wildly.  
  
When they entered the stadium, they did not see Harry. What they did see, was a huge, black scorch mark in the middle of the field. Hermione burst out crying. Someone put their arms around her in comfort.   
  
"I'll go get a teacher." Came a voice from her left, and then the sound of feet running in snow.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
When Hermione returned to Gryffindor common room, she found Ron working close to the portrait hole. He glanced up as she walked over to him.  
  
"Well, where is he?" Ron asked. He had calmed down a bit, and wanted to apologize for being an idiotic jerk.  
  
"He . . . he . . . " Hermione couldn't say it. She burst out crying again, and made for the stairway to the girls' dormitory. Ron caught her arm and swung her around.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong? Where's Harry?" he asked, afraid of the answer. Hermione didn't say anything. She just cried even harder. People in the common room were turning to look at them. "OK Hermione, calm down." Ron said soothingly.   
  
"Oh Ron!" Hermione fell into him, sodding on his shoulder. He put his arms around her, feeling rather awkward, patting her head. This seemed to comfort her, for she slowly stopped crying.   
  
"Hermione, what happened?"   
  
Hermione sat down, and told the story to Ron, her voice shaking slightly.  
  
"He just disappeared? Are you sure? But, that's got to be nearly impossible! People don't just disappear at Hogwarts!" Ron said. He was so angry with himself. If he only hadn't been so stupid, this may never have happened. Now, he may never get to apologize.  
  
"I know. It sounds ludicrous! Anyway, after we found out he was, was, gone, someone went to get Professor McGonagall. I was till crying, so she sent me back up here while she investigated the grounds." Hermione replied softly. She had started tearing up again, but she kept silent.   
  
The portrait hole suddenly opened to admit the rest of the quidditch team, followed closely by Professor McGonagal.   
  
"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger," she said, her voice devoid of its usual sternness. "Please follow me."  
  
Ron and Hermione stood and followed her out of the common room. She led them through a number of corridors, until finally she stopped in front of a large, stone gargoyle.   
  
"Treacle fudge," she said to it. This must have been a password of some sort, for the gargoyle came to life and sprang to the side, leaving a doorway behind it. They walked through the doorway and onto a sort of escalator that spiraled upward. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, both unsure as the other about exactly where they were going.  
  
They reached the top of the stairway, facing a huge, oak door. Professor McGonagal knocked sharply.  
  
"Enter," came Professor Dumbledore's voice. 


	2. Ransom

The Search for Harry (2/?)  
  
by Gweniviere  
  
Email: queen_potter_freak@hotmail.com  
  
Category: adventure, romance, humor  
  
Keywords: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Lupin  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: All the Books  
  
Summary: When Harry is kidnaped by Wormtail, Ron and Hermione set out to find him, meeting  
  
some old friends, as well as some new ones on the way.  
  
  
  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various  
  
publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast  
  
Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark  
  
infringement is intended.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I would like to dedicate this to Kelsey, who brought FictionAlley to my attention.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Ransom  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other. They now knew where they must be: Dumbledore's  
  
Office. They knew Harry had been here multiple times before, but neither of them had ever  
  
needed to come; most bad things seemed to happen to Harry.  
  
  
  
Professor McGonagall opened the door. Professor Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, his  
  
eyes closed, massaging his temples. He looked old and tired. McGonagall led them to a set of  
  
chairs placed in front of Dumbledore's desk. He looked up as they sat down.  
  
  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger. Mr. Weasley," he said. "I am sure Hermione has filled you in about what has  
  
happened Ron?"  
  
  
  
Ron nodded gravely.  
  
"Professor McGonagall and I have searched the grounds thoroughly, and what we found was,  
  
actually, quite astounding. You see, I figured that Voldemort would just kidnap Harry and then  
  
dispose of him, but no, what they really want is this." Dumbledore took out a folded piece of  
  
parchment. He handed it across the desk to them, which Hermione took and unfolded. On it was  
  
written  
  
We have him. There's only one way to get him back.  
  
Deliver to us your spy. He'll be able to tell you where we  
  
are.  
  
  
  
Ron glanced up at Hermione, who shrugged at him. Handing the ransom note back to  
  
Dumbledore, she asked timidly, "Professor, who is the spy?"  
  
  
  
"That is confidential information, Miss Granger, I-"  
  
  
  
"I don't see why they can't know, Minerva," Dumbledore interrupted. McGonagall looked at  
  
Dumbledore, somewhat perplexed, then looked away. "It is Professor Snape who is our spy."  
  
  
  
"Oh," Hermione said, unsure of exactly what to say.  
  
  
  
"I am not quite sure what to do. Of coarse, we will be sending people out to search for him, with  
  
the location provided by Professor Snape, but I'm worried that the only way to Harry is through  
  
Severus." Dumbledore stated, more to himself that to Ron and Hermione. He stood up and  
  
started pacing, his hand on his chin. He looked up as he passed McGonagall, and said, "Kindly  
  
fetch Severus." McGonagall left at once.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore continued pacing. He then stopped and turned to look at Ron and Hermione, who  
  
were wondering exactly what they were supposed to be doing. "I know this is extremely hard for  
  
you. You must not be frightened. In times such as these, we must muster up every bit of strength  
  
we have to make it through the lows." He stared at them with that piercing stare that Harry was  
  
all too familiar with. "I want you to leave this to us." He said sternly.  
  
  
  
"Er, Professor, what exactly do you mean?" Ron asked.  
  
  
  
"I mean that I don't want you two going off to look for Harry yourselves. This is much too  
  
dangerous, and having you two wandering around the world would just be the icing on the cake."  
  
  
  
"Er . . . "  
  
  
  
"I mean," Dumbledore paused, looking at them thoughtfully. Finally, he said, "As you know, the  
  
Minister of Magic is in, well, denial of Voldemort's return to power. Therefore, he is er, wary of  
  
my actions, no longer thinking I am wonderful.  
  
  
  
"So, if he were to find out that, not only did I lose Harry Potter, no matter how much he thinks  
  
Harry is insane, but I aloud his friends to wander into certain death, well, let's just say I wouldn't  
  
be Headmaster for long. Do you understand?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, we understand. We won't go looking for Harry," Hermione said, immediately. Ron  
  
looked at her curiously. He had no intention of sitting around, waiting to see if Harry would be  
  
all right. He wanted to go find Harry, who knows what they might do to him.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"He's coming to." Came a voice from far off.  
  
"Good. We can tell him all about our little adventure, and I'm sure he'll be dying to know."  
  
There was something oddly familiar about those voices, and it wasn't very pleasant, for Harry  
  
had the strangest feeling that they weren't friends. He opened his eyes. Everything was blurry,  
  
do to the fact that his glasses had been removed. He blinked and squinted, trying to put things  
  
into a bit of focus. He had a gag in his mouth and his wrists and ankles were tied together. He  
  
was huddled in a lump on the floor.  
  
"Ah, hello Harry Potter." It was Lucius Malfoy. He was grinning down at Harry. "Wormtail,  
  
give him his glasses. I want him to see every bit of this little, adventure."  
  
Harry felt his glasses being roughly shoved on his nose. Harry took a look around. He was in a  
  
cell, in a dungeon. This wasn't a Hogwarts dungeon. Where was he? What had happened? His  
  
head spun with questions. Malfoy, and, Wormtail? He hadn't been, kidnaped, had he?  
  
"Our poor little hero looks confused. Perhaps we should fill him in. Wormtail, if you'd do the  
  
honors." Malfoy said, gesturing to Wormtail, who was standing nervously just to Harry's left.  
  
"I don't think I should-"  
  
"Since when did you start thinking, Wormtail?" Lucius said angrily. Wormtail clenched his  
  
gleaming, sliver hand and straightened up.  
  
"Well, we, a... let's see... we snuck onto the grounds, and hid in the Forbidden Forest."  
  
Wormtail began, barely audible. Harry watched him with hatred coursing through his veins.  
  
This traitor, who had betrayed his parents, had the nerve-  
  
"We waited till you all started to leave, and then put a Summoning Charm on your broomstick."  
  
As he spoke, Wormtail looked down at his feet. "When you entered the stadium, Lucius cast a  
  
Stunning Spell, while I planted the ransom letter. Then Lucius took you on the Firebolt and I  
  
fled to the gates and Apparated. Lucius left a scorch mark to frighten the others." He fell silent.  
  
"Compelling story, eh Potter?" Malfoy said, smirking at him. "I'm sure you'll find it so.  
  
Dumbledore knows by now, and is devising a way to get you back without handing over his  
  
valuable spy. Of course, he won't be able to do anything without his spy with him."  
  
Harry tried to think. Spy? Who could that be? No one jumped out at him, but then again, Harry  
  
didn't know many certified witches or wizards.  
  
"Don't worry Harry. We'll take good care of you." Lucius said evilly. His sneer widened, and  
  
he pointed his wand at Harry. "Hmm... what to do, what to do. Ah, I know! Cagerism!" He  
  
shouted. A cage suddenly enclosed around Harry, but instead of the bars being made of metal,  
  
they were made of glowing green light. "That will do. Come Wormtail. We have work to do."  
  
Wormtail obediently followed Lucius out of the room, leaving Harry alone, with no light accept  
  
for the glow of his prison.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"What do you mean we won't go looking for him? How can we not? Have you lost your mind?  
  
What's the matter with you?" Ron started raving the moment Professor McGonagall left them in  
  
the common room.  
  
"I was lying Ron! Honestly! I just said that to sooth him! Did you really think I was going to  
  
say, Oh no Professor Dumbledore, we're going out tonight. And this is how we're going to do it:  
  
we're going to take Harry's Invisibility-"  
  
"Oh shut up, Hermione," Ron said, turning slightly red at his imbecility. "So, how are we going  
  
to pull this off? I mean, Dumbledore's not stupid, he's going to expect us to do something."  
  
"Hmm... well, we do have Harry's cloak, but Dumbledore knows about that, and he will probably  
  
think we'll use it too." Hermione said, putting her head in her hands, thinking intensely.  
  
"Ok, they would think that we would leave at night, right?"  
  
"Ron, it is night. And that's not the only thing we have to worry about. Ron, we're tracking  
  
down the greatest dark wizard of our time! Even if we do manage to get out of the school, how  
  
do you expect to find them? And if we do find him, what are we going to do about it? It's not  
  
like we show up and You-Know-Who is going to say, 'Well, you found me, I give up!' We have  
  
no way of getting past all the Death-Eaters that are bound to be there, plus there's You-Know-  
  
Who himself...." Hermione trailed off, thinking again.  
  
"You know who we need?" Ron sighed.  
  
"Harry," Hermione whispered.  
  
"Yeah, Harry would know what to do."  
  
"Well, I don't know about that, but it would be helpful at least." She replied softly.  
  
They sat long into the night, each trying to think of a plan that had some amount of hope. Ron  
  
stared at the ceiling, while Hermione held her head in her hands. It was well after two A.M.  
  
when Hermione broke the silence.  
  
"Ok, I think what we need to concentrate, for now, on now is just getting out of the castle, if we  
  
manage that much, well, then we'll make that plan to find him. If we do that, then we'll make a  
  
plan to get Harry out."  
  
"Oh, I get it, one step at a time, right?" Ron asked.  
  
"Exactly. Taking it bit by bit and breaking it down. It's the only way for us to handle it."  
  
Hermione said, she smiled slightly. Ron looked at her curiously, and then smiled as well, that  
  
old gleam of mischief flinting back into his eyes.  
  
"Harry's going to be mad that he's missing an adventure like this." He said.  
  
"We'll be sure to rub it into his face afterwards." Hermione replied.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Be careful, you two. I know how carried away you can get, especially when it comes to Harry.  
  
Don't do anything, dare I say, stupid." Hermione and Ron heard Dumbledore say as they crept  
  
down the marble stairs. They made for a closet, hearing a familiar voice say-  
  
"Don't worry Professor, we'll be fine."  
  
"Alright, well, you'd best be getting started. I'm amazed Ron and Hermione haven't turned up  
  
yet. I was sure they'd be here by now." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Maybe they decided to wait until morning, thinking that you'd expect then to leave tonight?"  
  
Came a second and equally familiar voice.  
  
"Perhaps... Now go, and remember, keep low profiles."  
  
"Yes sir." The two men with familiar voices said, and then they left. Dumbledore stood, looking  
  
around, and then he too left, turning down the corridor that lead to the entrance to his office.  
  
When Ron and Hermione were sure that he had gone, they left their closet and made for the door.  
  
Once out side, the two of them, as quickly as they could under the Invisibility Cloak, ran toward  
  
the Forbidden Forest. It would be a little less dangerous if one of them accidently slipped out of  
  
the cloak, for no one would be able to see them in the shelter of the trees. They slowed their pace  
  
on reaching the treacherous forest, and continues cautiously. They walked for what seemed an  
  
eternity, when they finally reached the gates. They stopped, and Hermione looked up.  
  
"Does this seem too easy to you?" She asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah, I would think something would have happened to prevent us from leaving." Ron replied.  
  
Hermione studied the winged boars that flanked the gates. "You don't suppose..."  
  
Ron, following her gaze, replied, "I don't think Dumbledore would put anything that could be,  
  
that bad, would he?" He was now thinking the same thing she was.  
  
"Well, there has to be some way to keep students from running away, and so far, we haven't met  
  
anything." Hermione said pointedly.  
  
"But maybe that's Hagrid's job, and he just couldn't see us, for obvious reasons-"  
  
"Yes but Ron, even Hagrid has to sleep."  
  
"Hermione, why don't we just walk through the gates and if the winged boars swoop down on us,  
  
I don't think they'll do much harm, probably just bring us back to the castle. There's no other  
  
way out."  
  
"Yes there is! Oh, how could we be so stupid! The secret passage ways to Hogsmeade!"  
  
Hermione proclaimed, hitting herself in the head.  
  
Ron considered turning back and using one of those. But they didn't seem that much better. One  
  
lead to the Honeyduke's cellar, but the owners would be able to hear them sneak out of the store.  
  
Then there was the Shrieking Shack, but once they got in there, how were they supposed to get  
  
out? Hermione seemed to be thinking along the same lines, for she said,  
  
"Actually, let's just go for it, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, ok." Ron said. They walked through the gates, and.......  
  
Nothing happened. Winged boars did not come down upon them to tear out their eyes. Nothing  
  
happened at all. Ron and Hermione looked at each other.  
  
"I told you so." Ron said smugly.  
  
  
  
"Shut up Ron." Hermione snapped impatiently.  
  
They walked until the gates of Hogwarts were no longer in sight before taking off the Invisibility  
  
Cloak. Hermione put it into her bag, as now they would not be needing it.  
  
They reached Hogsmeade Station.  
  
"What now?" Ron asked.  
  
They sat down on a bench. 'Well, I've been trying to think of that, and the only thing I can think  
  
of is asking around." Hermione said.  
  
"'Asking around?' What do you mean by that? Asking anyone if they've seen Harry?" Ron  
  
asked, rather skeptical.  
  
"No. Asking where You-Know-Who is rumored to be. That's the only thing I can think of.  
  
Unless you have a better plan?" Hermione asked, reflecting his skepticism.  
  
Ron glared at Hermione.  
  
"I didn't think so. Now, we need to get on a train that will take us to London. That way we can  
  
get to Diagon Alley and The Leaky Cauldron. That's the best place to eves- drop for info on  
  
You-Know-Who. Plus, we'll be able to get a room at the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
"A room? As in one? I don't think-"  
  
"Oh Ron, grow up. We don't have enough money to get two rooms. Don't worry, I don't bite."  
  
Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
Ron went rather red, and didn't pursue the subject any further.  
  
"Ok then, I'm going to go see if I can figure out when we can get to Kings Cross Station."  
  
Hermione said, and left Ron sitting on the bench. Ron sat, dreading the fact that he was going to  
  
have to share a room with one of his best friends, who just so happened to be a girl he somewhat  
  
liked. 


	3. Blind Men and Coconuts

The Search for Harry (3/?)  
  
by Gweniviere  
  
Email: queen_potter_freak@hotmail.com  
  
Category: adventure, romance, humor  
  
Keywords: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Lupin  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: All the Books  
  
Summary: When Harry is kidnaped by Wormtail, Ron and Hermione set out to find him, meeting  
  
some old friends, as well as some new ones on the way.  
  
  
  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various  
  
publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast  
  
Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark  
  
infringement is intended.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I know this took a long time to post. I'm really sorry about that, I couldn't work  
  
on it for two weeks for lack of a proper computer. I hate Apples!!! I'm sorry, I just had to say  
  
that.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Blind Men and Coconuts  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron and Hermione were lucky enough to arrive ten minutes before the train left. As the  
  
countryside flew past them on the train, they didn't say much. The only person to come to their  
  
compartment was the old witch with the snack trolley. Hermione bought them a few Cauldron  
  
Cakes, and the silence continued.  
  
Ron was contemplating the night's events so far. Quidditch practice, well, Ron would be sure to  
  
lighten-up from here on out. A thought occurred to Ron.  
  
"Hermione, how did they get onto the grounds?"  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, startled by the sudden conversation.  
  
"How did You-Know-Who get onto the grounds?" Ron repeated. Hermione looked blankly at  
  
him. "Well, it's just that, if it was so easy for him to get onto the grounds now, why couldn't he  
  
just have done it before? I mean, he came back at the end of fourth year, right? Now it's sixth  
  
year, almost two years later. Why did he wait so long to do it?"  
  
"Ron! I've just an idea! Perhaps that was why it was so easy for us to get out! You-Know-Who  
  
did something to the defenses on the gates or something. I knew there had to be some sort of  
  
way for keeping students from running away. It would be rather silly if there wasn't. Hagrid has  
  
to sleep too you know and even without an Invisibility Cloak someone would have been able to  
  
get out. I knew those winged boars were there for a reason. They obviously aren't very good for  
  
decoration, they're ugly as sin-"  
  
"Hermione, can we get back to the subject please?" Ron interjected.  
  
"Oh, right," Hermione said, blushing slightly.  
  
"Even if that is how we got out, that doesn't explain why he waited so long."  
  
"Well I don't know why You-Know, oh, Harry is right, it's much easier just to say Voldemort-"  
  
"Hermione! Don't say it!" Ron said, looking around wildly.  
  
"Oh Ron, hasn't Harry taught you anything? Stop being afraid! Now, I haven't the faintest idea  
  
why Voldemort waited so long to kidnap Harry. Maybe he was waiting for something, I don't  
  
know. What I do know is Harry has been through more challenges than any normal person ever  
  
has, and if anyone can get himself through a mess, Harry can." Hermione said, almost defiantly.  
  
"Yes, he can." Ron replied quietly. "So," he said, trying to change the subject. "How are we to  
  
go about finding where You-Know- oh, right, sorry, Vvv-Voldemort, ewe, that was horrible,  
  
yeah, so how do we find out where he is hiding Harry?"  
  
"Well, we need to just start cautiously asking around. It's going to be very hard. If the Death  
  
Eaters get wind that we're out looking for Voldemort, we're in big trouble. Basically, we're  
  
sitting ducks. We have no idea what we're doing, where we're going, and how to do anything.  
  
We're an easy catch." Hermione said miserably.  
  
Ron wasn't sure what to say. She was right, as Hermione usually was, and it was a hard truth to  
  
swallow. He decided to try to figure out a way to ask where the greatest dark wizard of  
  
there time was hiding, with out looking suspicious. The task seemed, at least to Ron, to be  
  
impossible.  
  
"What we need," said Hermione after a long pause, "is a person, whom no one really trusts, but  
  
knows just about everything."  
  
"Professor Trelawney thinks she knows everything. Does that count?" Ron said, grinning at  
  
Hermione. He knew only too well what Hermione thought of Professor Trelawney.  
  
"Ron, that's exactly the type of person we need! Only they really do have to know everything.  
  
We need... we need... oh! Blast!" Hermione shouted, kicking the seat next to her.  
  
"Hermione! Be quiet!" Ron whispered, very happy he had decided to sit across from Hermione.  
  
"Who else is on this train? Absolutely no one! Who cares!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"Hermione, please be quiet!" Ron begged. Although he was sure the train wasn't completely  
  
empty, there weren't many people around, and most likely no one would hear them. But Ron  
  
didn't want to take the chance of being caught and sent back to Hogwarts Harry-less.  
  
"All right. Composure. I need... composure." Hermione said evenly, taking deep breaths. She  
  
settled down. "So, what we need, is one of those blind men who always helps the hero in books  
  
and movies by saying intricate riddles that they have to figure out in order to get the advice."  
  
"What? Blind men? Intricate riddles? Movies? What are you talking about?"  
  
"They're like True Seers, not stupid frauds like Professor Trelawney."  
  
"And how do you know that?"  
  
"Because. Muggles have a basis for all their stupid 'make believe' things, like fortune-telling,  
  
werewolves, and vampires and such. They don't just make up the whole spiel about the blind  
  
men being True Seers. Somewhere along the line, someone let something slip. Someone being a  
  
witch or wizard who knows all about werewolves, vampires, and blind men who are True Seers."  
  
Hermione stated.  
  
"You really think so, huh? Fine, first thing when we get to Diagon Alley is we go up to every  
  
blind man and ask him to hand over Harry." Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"You know Ron," said Hermione, getting angry, "If you can lay off the sarcasm for two seconds,  
  
something might be accomplished."  
  
Ron didn't say anything to this. He sat and stared angrily at Hermione. Did she think that he  
  
didn't want to accomplish anything? Harry was his best friend, of course he was helping to  
  
contrive a plan to get him back! Ron just didn't want to rely on something he considered to be  
  
quite stupid and most definitely wrong.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
When Harry woke, he kept his eyes held tightly shut, hoping dearly that he had been dreaming. //I  
  
haven't been kidnaped by Wormtail and Lucius Malfoy for reasons most likely ending in my  
  
death. I am lying in my bed in Gryffindor Tower, safely at Hogwarts, with Dumbledore close by,  
  
keeping an eye out for me.\\ This was rather ridiculous, because Harry was fully aware of the  
  
cold stone floor on which he slept, the horrible pain in his scar, and the faint glow he could sense  
  
behind his eyelids.  
  
He opened his eyes. He was still in the dungeon with the cage surrounding him. He sighed. He  
  
was never very good at denying the cold hard truth. He wondered what was to happen. Surely  
  
Voldemort was on his way, to finally kill him. He thought suddenly of Ron and Hermione. He'd  
  
been such a jerk. Maybe he should have been more on task, he'd still be kidnaped, but at least  
  
Ron wouldn't be mad at him at the same time. Then again, perhaps Hermione had told him of  
  
Harry's disappearance, and Ron was no longer mad at him. Harry hated speculation. It never is  
  
the way you think it is, so why bother? But he couldn't help it. Who was the spy? If Snape was  
  
once a Death Eater, maybe it was him. What would Ron and Hermione be doing? Would  
  
they go looking for him on their own? He knew he would, if he was in their position.  
  
Harry's thoughts were disturbed by a creaking door opening a few feet from his prison. It was  
  
Wormtail. Harry immediately replaced his confusion with pure hatred. He loathed the man so  
  
much, if he could turn back time, he would have aloud Professor Lupin and Sirius to kill him on  
  
the spot. Was this why Wormtail wouldn't look directly at him? Because Harry had saved  
  
Wormtail's life? Harry thought that was most likely. //Can't stand that he's going to kill someone  
  
who saved him!\\ Harry thought bitterly. //What I wouldn't give to have a time turner big enough  
  
to turn back three years. Wait! Sirius! He's bound to be looking for me! Sirius will be able, I'm  
  
sure he will!\\ Harry's hopeful thoughts must have shown on his face, for at that moment, Lucius  
  
Malfoy appeared, and looked at him nastily.  
  
"If you think that someone is going to miraculously save you, I'd advise you think again. There  
  
is no possible way. I wouldn't allow such a flaw to come into my plan." He said piercingly.  
  
Harry looked put-out, but kept his hopeful fire alive, trying to deceive Malfoy. He knew Sirius  
  
would prevail, despite what Malfoy obviously thought. Lucius bought the act.  
  
"Now then, your meal. We can't have you dying of starvation before The Dark Lord arrives to  
  
have you do his bidding." Malfoy threw a chunk of bread and a flask of water at Harry through  
  
the bars of his cage.  
  
Harry looked at the food suspiciously. He wasn't just going to sit there and blatantly let Malfoy  
  
poison him.  
  
Malfoy seemed to read his mind, for he then said, "I haven't poisoned it, Potter. We need you."  
  
Harry still didn't touch the food. "Fine. Your stomach will make you eat soon enough. I'm not  
  
going to waste my valuable time forcing you." He turned, and started for the door, motioning for  
  
Wormtail to follow. Harry watched them leave.  
  
He realized that Malfoy was most likely telling the truth, though he didn't want to give him the  
  
pleasure of seeing him rip right into the first food offered to him. He picked up the bread  
  
cautiously though, just to be sure. He broke off a corner and chewed carefully. It seemed ok. He  
  
finished the bread and drained the flask of water. It was wonderful to have food in his stomach.  
  
He hadn't realized how incredibly hungry he was. After finishing his, literally, prison food, he  
  
stood up to stretch out his legs as much as he could in his cell. He was hopeful, and this cheered  
  
him up slightly. Sirius wouldn't let him down. He wouldn't be surprised if Sirius came before  
  
even Voldemort arrived. As for the, "We need you" statement Lucius made, Harry wasn't too  
  
worried at the time. Things have a way of working out in the end.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Ron and Hermione let the silence between them repair their bad moods. As they came into  
  
King's Cross Station, Hermione led them to a deserted alley.  
  
"And why, my I ask, are we here?" Ron said.  
  
"Harry told me all about the Knight Bus. I'm going to try to get us a ride." Hermione said,  
  
sticking out her wand hand, looking remarkably like she did when she knew the answer to a  
  
question in class. Ron sniggered slightly to himself as he thought this, and Hermione gave him a  
  
nasty look.  
  
Out of nowhere, a giant bus leapt into the alley. Hermione grabbed Ron by the jacket and pulled  
  
him up against the wall, just barely missing getting hit by the triple decker bus. A young man  
  
with a fair amount of pimples jumped out of the door.  
  
"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transportation for the stranded witch or wizard. Just  
  
stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My  
  
name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening."* He said formally.  
  
"Hello. How much is it?" Hermione said brightly.  
  
"Depends where `choo want to go." He said, letting an obvious accent slip.  
  
"Diagon Alley."  
  
"Ain't that far. `Ey, your `Ogwarts students, aren't `choo?" Stan said suspiciously.  
  
"We were aloud to leave on special circumstances Hermione said quickly.  
  
"Yeah, our, er, grandmother died." Ron added.  
  
"Soes 'choo related?" Stan said skeptically  
  
"Distant cousins." Hermione said.  
  
"Right. Anyway, it's seven Sickles to get to Diagon Alley." Stan said.  
  
Hermione counted out the silver coins in her pouch. They then boarded, and each took a seat on  
  
a bed. Stan took his seat, and with a enormous bang, they were off.  
  
After a sickening ride, in which neither Ron nor Hermione thought it wise to open their mouth in  
  
fear that something more than words would come out of it, they were in front of the Leaky  
  
Cauldron. They walked in. It was early morning now, about 6 am. Tom the balding bartender  
  
was at the counter, toying with what looked like a hairy ball. As he saw them, he too grew  
  
suspicious.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes, we were wondering if you had any rooms open?" Hermione asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes, I do. Aren't you a bit young to be out on your own? Why aren't you at school?" He  
  
asked.  
  
"Our grandmother died, and were on our way to the country, but we need to, er, rest a while."  
  
Ron said casually. Tom looked at them, shrugged, and said, "I'll get you your room in a  
  
moment." He went back to toying with the hairy ball, which he stuck a long string into, and then,  
  
noticing the odd looks he was getting from his customers, shoved it roughly under the counter.  
  
He came around and led Ron and Hermione up the staircase to number 7.  
  
"How long will you be staying?" He asked.  
  
"We're not sure."  
  
"Then you can pay when you check out." Tom replied, and left them.  
  
Ron and Hermione entered the room, and Hermione flung herself onto the bed, thoroughly  
  
exhausted. Ron looked at the door peculiarly.  
  
"Hermione, was that a coconut he was playing with?"  
  
"Yes, I do believe so."  
  
"What exactly was he doing?"  
  
"I don't know." Hermione said sleepily. She curled herself up into a little ball and instantly fell  
  
asleep. Ron stared at her for a while, wondering what he should do. He finally resolved to sleep  
  
in the armchair that was in the room. He too fell asleep almost instantly, dreaming of blind men  
  
and coconuts.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* Please note that this is actual text taken from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban by J.K.  
  
Rowling Scholastic Publishing, American Edition. The reason is this- Stan has a very obvious  
  
lisp, accent, whatever you may call it in the book, but, when he is first introduced he is very  
  
formal, and accent-less. I figured that he was trained to memorize a certain dialogue so as to  
  
sound professional and smart. That's all. 


End file.
